Memorias del Shinsengumi
by MissKaliope
Summary: Una joven viaja en el tiempo y se encuentra cara a cara con el pasado bajo el nombre de Shinsengumi. Viviendo en aquella época descubrirá el misterio que envuelve la vida de uno de sus integrantes. ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar?
1. La caída

**Notas de Autora:** _Los personajes de Hakuoki no me pertenecen._ Ahora que eso quedo claro, esta historia guarda el mismo concepto que "El pasado comienza con H"(viaje en el tiempo)pero en un sentido totalmente diferente, tal vez un poco más realista. La personalidad e Chizuru fue "alterada" Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Memorias del Shinsengumi**

 **Capítulo 1: La caída**

* * *

La transición entre terminar la secundaria y comenzar la universidad es como una caída sin fondo donde las inseguridades y miedos acechan, entre toda esa oscuridad llevas una lámpara contigo, tus propias decisiones.

Así fue como emprendí este viaje, sin saber que los hilos del destino ya habían echado las cartas sobre la mesa, y ahora estaba en mí terminar la jugada o cambiar de estrategia.

Hace un año terminé la escuela y desde aquel momento he dado muchas vueltas sobre que carrera quiero seguir, y con ello no quiero dar a entender que me he dedicado a la vagancia. Estuve estudiando algunos idiomas y cursillos extras; en fin, es lo normal cuando no sabes exactamente que hacer.

Unos meses atrás, gracias a un profundo análisis o comúnmente llamado; insistencia de mis padres, opté por inscribirme en medicina en la Universidad de Kioto, realmente mi pasión es la literatura pero cuando se tiene la presión de un padre médico zumbándote en el oído, no hay mucho que puedas hacer. De todas formas puedo escribir en mis ratos de ocio y ser una humilde escritora aficionada, aunque probablemente no llegue a ser la mejor, dejaré que mis lectores lo juzguen en algún momento.

Ése es el plan, no muy eficiente pero funciona para mí, o eso quiero creer.

Las semanas pasan tan rápido como terminar de leer la oración anterior, y las clases del tercer semestre terminan por llenar el círculo vicioso en el que se ha convertido mi vida, un espiral sin salida, una ventana abierta a la rutina. Dónde la época de exámenes se transforma en la batalla épica por la supervivencia, literalmente sobrevive el más fuerte. Al culminar la fatídica temporada, encontramos el mismo resultado que en una guerra real; cuerpos inertes por el sueño en todos lados, e incluso zombies con grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos, buscando bebidas energéticas como si de cerebros se tratara.

-¿Te irás pronto, Chizuru-Senpai?-

-No, pasaré por la biblioteca a devolver algunos libros- Respondí sin entusiasmo

-Bueno, supongo que te veré el lunes-

Caminar siempre me ha reconfortado, el bien cuidado jardín del campus permanece verde e inalterable a lo que sucede a su alrededor, y de alguna forma invoca a la caprichosa mujer llamada inspiración, quien me obliga a tomar mi laptop y escribir hasta quedar sin huellas digitales. Esta vez avanzare sin hacerle caso, e iré directo al estante de novelas, relatos fantasiosos, viajes en el tiempo y demás.

"Me pregunto qué pensaban las personas que escriben esta clase de libros, realmente no son situaciones que se den a diario- Susurré con desilusión mientras bajaba la larga escalera de la luna al planeta tierra.

Al abrir un libro de leyendas históricas, noté un sencillo papel acartonado caer al suelo, las letras negras sobre el color celeste parecían una buena combinación y la palabra "Shinsengumi" escrita en ella, terminó por llamar mi atención.

" _Idea Factory lo invita a presenciar_ _Memories of the Shinsengumi, una obra de teatro a realizarse el día 4 de noviembre a las 4:00 pm en el auditorio tres de la Universidad de Kioto, en conmemoración de la muerte de Hijikata Toshizo..."_

Destino o simple coincidencia, pero definitivamente una de las dos es la responsable de que encuentre esta entrada el mismo día del evento, y que este se realice a unos pasos de donde me encuentro.

No me tomó mucho tiempo decidir que iría, no tengo prisa por volver a casa y una buena obra no me vendría mal, curiosamente a una parte de mí le hubiera gustado vivir en esa época; y conocer la experiencia de tratar con un verdadero samurai, o simplemente usar un lindo y elegante kimono de aquellos años.

Al llegar al lugar indicado en el papel pude notar una interminable fila de personas esperando ingresar, en su mayoría mujeres, todas muy emocionadas y, a primera vista muy ansiosas de que la función comience.

-Me alegra que las mujeres estemos más interesadas en la historia que los hombres- Pensé para mí con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en los labios

 _-¿Ya escuchaste los rumores? ¡Realmente van a venir!-_

- _¡Lo sé, no puedo esperar para verlos!-_

 _-¿Serán ciertos los rumores sobre ellos?-_

 _-¡Son totalmente ciertos, son los hombres más atractivos del planeta!-_

-¿Historia? Estrógenos, es el gran protagonista de tanto interés- Susurré tras escuchar los murmullos femeninos alrededor, mientras observaba como la fila iba avanzando lentamente.

La obra estaba por comenzar y yo aún seguía esperando la oportunidad para entrar, por la cantidad de personas que esperaban, probablemente no lo lograría.

Realmente quería disfrutar la obra así que decidí tomar el "atajo." Aquella entrada era usada en situaciones de emergencia y siempre permanecía cerrada, pensé que estaría custodiada de alguna forma pero para mi sorpresa estaba libre; me acerqué rápidamente intentando bloquear mi cargo de conciencia por hacer trampa con las demás personas que esperan, pero estaba decidida a lograrlo.

Acomodé mi mochila y alcé la mano para mover suavemente la manija, la puerta se abrió, di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante pero todo estaba oscuro, caminaba a ciegas con ambos brazos como sensores esperando chocar contra algo, o alguien.

La tenue luz del coliseo logró cegarme cual murciélago que sale de su cueva a plena luz del día, intenté retroceder pero ya era demasiado tarde; había llegado al estrado y me encontraba frente a la mirada de centenares de personas que probablemente me observaban confusas imaginado, espero; que era todo parte de la obra.

Un paso en falso, unas cortinas rojas cerca y todo mi cuerpo cayendo del estrado directamente hacia el suelo era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar el día; la vergüenza embargo mis mejillas furiosamente enrojecidas, intentaba regañarme mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Fue la caída más larga de la historia, hasta que decidí abrir los ojos lentamente.

La luz del sol brillando sobre mi cuerpo, la gente caminando a mi alrededor, las pequeñas tiendas, los colores; y los kimonos... ¿kimonos? Sacudí la cabeza en señal de negación, mientras daba pequeños círculos sobre mi sitio, esperando tener un panorama de 360° del lugar. Corrí a una esquina e intenté abrir mi mochila con desesperación para sacar el bendito celular, marqué rápidamente el número de mi casa pero no pude escuchar nada, no sonaba nada, ni siquiera la operadora; quien me habría hecho muy feliz al escucharla, al menos para decirme que lo vuelva a intentar.

Con resignación decidí investigar el lugar, buscar el camino a casa o al menos averiguar dónde estaba, conforme iba caminando lograba asustarme más y más; parecía haber sido tragada por un documental histórico, las personas comenzaban a observarme extrañamente entonces comparé mi vestimenta con la de ellos. Todos llevaban puestos kimonos tradicionales y yo, pues; una falda, unos botines blancos y una blusa de mangas cortas. Literalmente, quería meterme debajo de una piedra, hasta que recordé que en mi mochila guardaba una bata blanca, la cual no dudé en ponerme rápidamente e intentar cubrirme un poco. Después de todo, quién querría dañar a un médico.

El siguiente paso era buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, lo intenté pero una y otra vez era rechazada, botada del lugar o sencillamente ignorada.

Una a una las estrellas comenzaron a dibujar el cielo nocturno, y sin luces o tecnología a la vista todo parecía ser más tenebroso.

Unas voces interrumpieron mi ligero sueño, abrí los ojos asustada al ver a un par de hombres acercándose en mi dirección, sin detenerme a pensarlo; me levanté de golpe y emprendí la carrera de mi vida; por supuesto, abrazada a mi mochila. Observé la entrada a un hermoso jardín y una casa con tenues luces que se veían encendidas a través de las paredes hechas con papel de arroz, lo dudé por unos segundos pero escuchar los pasos de los hombres persiguiéndome me dio el empujón que necesitaba; continué corriendo hasta toparme con la puerta que deslicé de sopetón para luego ingresar a la casa aliviada y terriblemente agitada.

-¿¡Quién eres!?- Resonó la voz masculina en la habitación

-¡Yukimura, Chizuru!- Alcé la voz asustada mientras dirigía la vista hacía donde provenía el sonido

Un hombre de cabellos largos y negros se encontraba sentado sobre una especie de cojín, y otro de cabellos marrones y orbes color verde me observaba con detenimiento, como esperando el momento oportuno para cazar a la presa.

La puerta se deslizó nuevamente, pero esta vez se podía ver a cuatro sujetos ingresando lentamente a la habitación mientras llevaban una de sus manos hacia la cintura, donde claramente se encontraba el mango de sus espadas, esperando un paso en falso para atacarme.

-Hijikata-San ¿Qué haremos con ella?- Cuestionó el hombre de ojos verdes

-¡Llévenla a la otra habitación!- Respondió

-¡Sí!- Alzaron la voz en unísono los guerreros presentes

-Saito, tu te encargaras de ella- Ordenó finalmente el hombre llamado Hijikata -Está de más decirte que si intentas escapar, te mataremos- Agregó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí

El hombre de cabellos color índigo me tomó del brazo con fuerza, ni siquiera intenté poner resistencia; pues era obvio que ya había perdido. Mi mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, mientras intentaba analizar los últimos acontecimientos.

Sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, fui lanzada al suelo de aquella habitación; y el nombre "Hijikata Toshizo" cruzó mi mente cual relámpago.

Las espadas, la vestimenta, los nombres; no había duda alguna, mi caída en la universidad debe de haberme puesto en coma o por alguna razón nada lógica, logre viajar al pasado.

-Shinsengumi...-Susurré incrédula

El hombre frente a mí retrocedió unos pasos y volteó a mirarme con una sombría curiosidad.

-Ustedes son... el Shinsengumi- Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos ante tal afirmación, y sin poder creer que lo que acababa de decir fuera posible

-Tu interrogatorio será mañana, aunque podría decir que tu sentencia está dicha- Afirmó el hombre llamado Saito Hajime con suma frialdad

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, sólo me quedaban dos opciones; terminar el juego o cambiar de estrategia.


	2. Inevitable

**Memorias del Shinsengumi**

 **Capítulo II: Inevitable**

* * *

El sonido que emitían unas aves lograron sacarme del sueño, abrí los ojos lentamente y bostece un par de veces; aún somnolienta busqué mis pantuflas pero no las encontré, sin darle importancia me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta.

-¿Pretendías escapar?- Sonrió el hombre de ojos verdes

Un grito ahogado por mis propias manos impregnaron la habitación, sobé mis ojos incrédula y mire a mi alrededor. No estaba en mi habitación; las escenas vividas el día anterior comenzaron a golpear una a una con fuerza, toqué mis sienes en señal de dolor y contuve una que otra lágrima que se atreviera a salir.

-El vice-comandante ordenó que no te tocáramos hasta terminar el interrogatorio, pero nunca se me ha dado bien obedecerlo- Continuó el guerrero mientras cruzaba los brazos con tranquilidad y me dedicaba su más altanera mirada de superioridad

-No busco causarles problemas, ingresé aquí debido a que...- Intenté explicarle sin éxito al ser interrumpida

-¿Cuáles serán tus últimas palabras?- Cuestionó el hombre tras alzar su espada contra mí sin abandonar la sonrisa a la que me tenía acostumbrada

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Exclamé intentando cubrir mi cabeza con ambas manos

-Okita, deja de asustarla- Suspiró un joven de cabellos largos y castaños

-Sólo me divertía un poco- Sonrió el aludido

-¿¡Por qué!?- Cuestioné indignada observando como aquel hombre de cabello relativamente corto aún sostenía el arma afilada entre sus manos

Mis ojos se humedecieron y un par de lagrimas osaron mostrarse, en mis cortos 19 años de vida jamás había odiado tanto a alguien como a aquel hombre y su diabólica sonrisa. La frustración comenzó a escalar cada una de mis células hasta llegar al único lugar que debía mantener sellado; mis labios.

-¿Crees ser el más fuerte por apuntar con tu espada a una mujer desarmada? ¡No eres más que un pedazo de samurai!- Alcé la voz con toda la adrenalina recorriendo cada una de mis venas

-¿Desarmada?- Cuestionó maquiavelicamente el hombre llamado Okita Souji tras quitarle la espada a su compañero y lanzarla a mis pies -Si ya no tengo honor de nada sirve que me contenga- Sonrió

Observé la espada tirada en el suelo por unos segundos, los finos grabados en la hoja de la misma eran una obra de arte digna de admiración. Temí tocar el mango y alzarla, pues artefactos así sólo son vistos en el museo y son altamente valiosos.

-¡Basta Souji!- Ordenó la voz masculina

-Eh, llegó Hajime-kun- Se lamentó el hombre de ojos verdes

-Hijikata-San tuvo que salir de la ciudad debido a un asunto importante y me ha encomendado llevar a cabo el interrogatorio-

-Tal vez hubieras preferido que mi espada termine rápidamente con ésto antes de ser torturada por Hajime-kun- Sentenció Okita

Permanecí en silencio mientras ordenaba mi cabeza y mis palabras, ésta era la oportunidad que buscaba para cambiar la estrategia del juego, con algo de suerte; o quizás, mucha de ella lograría convencer a Saito Hajime de mi inocencia y volver a casa.

El estruendo repentino del galopar de los caballos acercándose, alertó a los samurai a mi alrededor; quienes abrieron las puertas corredizas para ver caer a un hombre ensangrentado con una aparente herida en el pecho. Instintivamente corrí hacia la víctima pero dos espadas se interpusieron en el camino.

-Verás, éste hombre es importante para nosotros. Es el comandante del Shinsengumi, Isami Kondo y si muere será un problema para tí- Explicó Okita mientras rozaba suavemente mi mejilla con la hoja de la espada

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi mochila y yo eramos trasladadas junto al hombre herido a una habitación contigua bajo la sigilosa supervisión de Okita y Saito.

Abrí cuidadosamente las telas que cubrían la herida, dejándola al descubierto; pude notar que era profunda. La desinfecte y cocí como pude con lo que tenía en la mochila, con suerte la hemorragia se detendría.

La vida pasa tan lenta desde este lado del tiempo, sin luz, sin tecnología; en lugar de música sólo escuchas el sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí, y los niños son arrullados por el grito de valentía de sus padres antes de comenzar una pelea.

Deje escapar un suspiro mientras observaba el pálido rostro de mi "paciente."

El sonido de los pasos de un hombre ingresando a la habitación me sacaron de lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, y pude sentir nuevamente la presión a la que estaba sometida. Mi vida en éste tiempo dependía del hombre atrás de mí, sus cabellos color índigo y su fría mirada azulada me daban la impresión de que no sería nada fácil convencerlo de algo. En momentos así sólo queda decir la verdad, a pesar de que con ello arriesgue lo único realmente valioso que poseía en éste mundo; mi propia vida.

Probablemente pasaron unos cuantos minutos, aunque para mí parecían horas intentando acomodar mis ideas antes de armarme de valor y decirlas o tan sólo voltear y mirar la tela de su yukata, pues lo último que quería hacer era mirarle el rostro. Al reaccionar y darme cuenta de que estaba a unos pasos de abandonar la habitación decidí hablar.

-Saito-San, si este hombre al que aprecian tanto muere en mi cuidado.. ¿Dejarías que te cuente mi historia antes de morir?- Cuestione mientras observaba el cuerpo del hombre herido con resignación

-No- Respondió el samurai con firmeza

Cerré los ojos en señal de decepción pero mis labios dibujaron media sonrisa, en realidad sabía que se negaría; pero nadie puede culparme por intentarlo.

-Dejaré que me cuentes tu historia ahora...- Continuo Saito sin abandonar el lugar donde se encontraba

Mis ojos se abrieron en asombro, podía sentir su gélida mirada azulada sobre mí y el decibel de su voz era un susurro intimidante que me invitaba a decir la verdad.

-Mi nombre es Yukimura, Chizuru...-

Era demasiado tarde para huir o buscar la "máquina del tiempo" que me trajo aquí, pues nuestras miradas ya habían decidido dar el primer paso, el primer contacto entre dos mundos que jamás debieron cruzarse.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! aún me encuentro trabajando en el tercero ~ se me ha hecho un poco difícil pero poco a poco llegaremos a la "historia oculta" de la familia de Saito.

Gracias por leer! S2


End file.
